peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Fanclub
' Teenage Fanclub' are a Scottish alternative rock band formed in Bellshill in 1989. The band is composed of Norman Blake (vocals, guitar), Raymond McGinley (vocals, lead guitar), Gerard Love (vocals, bass) and Francis MacDonald (drums), with songwriting duties shared equally among Blake, McGinley and Love. In concert, the band usually alternate among the three songwriters (who all sing lead vocals on their own songs) giving equal playing time to each one's songs. Teenage Fanclub emerged from the Glasgow C86 scene and their sound is reminiscent of West Coast bands like the Beach Boys and the Byrds, and their seventies counterparts Big Star...(read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Peel heard the band through the Paperhouse label and was enthusiastic about their sounds in the early 90's. After the mid-90's, he lost interest in the band, where they musically became more like the commercial sounds of the Byrds. Teenage Fanclub only did two sessions for Peel's show, one by themselves in 1990 and another with Frank Black in 1994. The band's popularity on Peel's programme, helped them to produce five Festive Fifty entries in the early 90's. Festive Fifty Entries *1990 Festive Fifty: God Knows It's True #43 *1990 Festive Fifty: Everything Flows #11 *1991 Festive Fifty: Like A Virgin #36 *1991 Festive Fifty: The Concept #06 *1991 Festive Fifty: Star Sign #05 *2010 Festive Fifty: Baby Lee #13 *2016 Festive Fifty: Thin Air #32 Sessions The first and second sessions are available on The Peel Sessions (Vinyl, Strange Fruit, 1991) and The John Peel Session (CD, Strange Fruit, 1995). 1. Recorded: 1990-08-28. Broadcast: 30 September 1990. Repeated: 01 December 1990 *God Knows Its True / So Far Gone / Alcoholiday / Long Hair 2. Recorded: 1994-05-14. Broadcast: 18 June 1994. Repeated: 08 October 1994, Peel October 1994 *Handyman / The Man Who Was Too Loud / The Jaques Tati / Sister Isabel Live Recorded and Live At The Shepherd's Bush Empire. Broadcast: 30 April 1997 (presented by Steve Lamacq) #Sparky’s Dream #Neil Jung #Verisimilitude #Mellow Doubt #Ain’t That Enough #About You #Going Places #I Don’t Want Control Of You #Don’t Look Back Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;1990 *18 June 1990: Too Involved (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse *27 June 1990: Critical Mass (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse PAPLP004 *11 July 1990: Catholic Education (LP - A Catholic Education) Matador *20 July 1990 (BFBS) / (Peel 150 (BFBS)): 'Every Picture I Paint (LP-A Catholic Education)' (Paperhouse) *23 July 1990: Every Picture I Paint (album - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse *28 July 1990 (BFBS) (Peel 152 (BFBS)): 'Critical Mass (LP-A Catholic Education)' (Paperhouse) *06 August 1990 (Ö3): Every Picture I Paint (LP - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse *29 September 1990: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (7") Paperhouse *04 November 1990: God Knows It's True (7") Paperhouse *18 November 1990: 'God Knows It's True (7 inch)' (Paperhouse) *22 December 1990: 'God Knows It's True (7 inch)' (Paperhouse) FF #43 *30 December 1990: 'Everything Flows (LP-A Catholic Education)' (Paperhouse) FF #11 *Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 2: Everything Flows (LP - A Catholic Education) Paperhouse ;1991 *Mainly Peel March 1991: God Knows It's True (Billy Sloan Show live studio performance) *06 July 1991: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (7") Paperhouse Paper 005 *HO John Peel 35 1991: Star Sign (7") Creation CRE 10 *23 August 1991 (BFBS): Like A Virgin (7" - Star Sign) Creation *25 August 1991: Star Sign (12") Creation *26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Like A Virgin (7" - Star Sign) Creation *30 August 1991 (BFBS): Like A Virgin (7" - Star Sign) Creation *31 August 1991: 'Interstellar Overdrive (CD - The King)' (Creation Records) *07 September 1991: Robot Love (album - The King) Creation CRECD 096 *12 October 1991: 'The Concept (7")' (Creation) *20 October 1991: The Concept (7") Creation *25 October 1991 (BFBS): 'The Concept (7")' (Creation) *01 November 1991 (BFBS): 'The Concept (7")' (Creation) *10 November 1991: December (album - Bandwagonesque) Creation *28 December 1991: The Concept (7") Creation *Best Of 1991 Vol 4: The Concept (7") Creation ;1992 *18 July 1992: Free Again (7") K IPU 26 *24 July 1992: Free Again (7") K IPU 26 *11 December 1992: God Knows It's True (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *18 December 1992: 'The Concept (CD single)' (Creation) ;1993 *03 January 1993 (BFBS): God Knows It's True (session version) (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *26 February 1993: 'Like A Virgin' (LP 'The King') Creation 1991 Festive Fifty #36 *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): God Knows It's True (Peel Session) *12 June 1993: ‘The Concept (7 inch)’ (Creation Records) 1991 Festive Fifty #06 *18 June 1993: ‘Star Sign (LP - Banwagonesque)’ (Creation) 1991 Festive Fifty #05 *01 October 1993 (& De La Soul): ‘Fallin’(Various Artists CD – OST Judgement Night)’ (Epic) ;1994 *10 September 1994 (BFBS): Total Weirdness (v/a album - Jabberjaw Compilation - Good To The Last Drop) Mammoth ;1995 *02 June 1995: ‘Handyman (CD Single - The John Peel Session )' Strange Fruit *02 June 1995: ‘Neil Jung (CD - Grand Prix )’ Creation Records *03 June 1995: 'The Man Who Was Too Loud (CD-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) *24 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Sister Isabel (CDS-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) ;1996 *08 July 1996: God Knows It's True (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *05 August 1996: The Man Who Was To Loud (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *20 October 1996: Everything Flows (LP - Deep Fried Fanclub) Fire (presented by Steve Lamacq) ;1999 *18 May 1999: ‘The Jacques Tati (12 inch – The John Peel Sessions )’ Strange Fruit External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists